We're Maid to Be
by JustOneMorePage
Summary: Percy is married to the rich Rachel Elizabeth Dare against his will. After searching for a maid, he finds the perfect person for the job, Annabeth Chase. Percy wants Annabeth to help around the house, but who will help him not fall in love with her.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: HI FRIENDS! I'm new at writing fanfics so sorry if it ain't perfect. I tried my best and I hope you enjoy thissssssssssssss Special thanks to IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl aka my best friend, who helped me sooooooooo much! 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson… D: NONONONONONONONONO**

 **Prologue**

"Next…" announced Percy carelessly, the task boring him. His wife Rachel had assigned him to find them a new maid. Percy was supposed to hold 'tryouts' or something like that. He had placed an ad in the newspaper, asking for someone with skills in cleaning. Percy though that no one would show up, but much to his surprise, there were thirty ladies waiting in the hallway. All of them were anxiously creeping towards the door, wanting to have the job. Well the job had some perks. The woman would sleep here, in Percy's and Rachel's apartment. They would be supplied meals. Things like that. Oh, and the apartment was a pent house. That was kind of the cause.

A young lady shuffled into the study eying the elaborate furnishing. The room had a high ceiling, about twenty-five feet from the ground. Tall mahogany bookshelves reached the ceiling, a ladder resting against them so you could reach the book. Red, gold, green and velvety purple spines faced outwards, showing thick volumes. The woman was quite flabbergasted.

"Well, what's your name?" Percy greeted, trying to sound cheerful. He eyed the lady specifically, knowing that should would probably end up denied. A french maid outfit was not a good sign, a sign that she would not take her job seriously.

"Maybel James," she answered, curtsying in clumsy way. Percy grinned at this, he would never have thought someone in a maid's costume would bow for him. Maybell took that as a good sign and blushed, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Tell me about yourself. What are your interests? Do you have anything relating to cleaning in your background?" Percy continued questioning her. Maybell hesitated, hinting that her answer may not be appealing.

"I… uhhh.. I like to cook and crochet," she stammered.

"Done any cleaning before?" Percy awaited the answer to his next question.

"Not as a job, just things like around the apartment," staring at the ground, Maybell could tell that answer was not in favor of her.

"I'll have to get back to you on," Percy stated smiling kindly, "Still have twenty girls to see. Please write your name and phone number on this paper and I'll possibly call you. Good luck."

With that Percy escorted Maybell out of the office. He had lied, only five ladies were left to be seen. Sighing, Percy called for the next girl, a now very familiar thing to do. "Next!"

In came in another young lady, Percy guessed she was about his age of twenty-six. He liked her immediately. She was dressed in a gray dress that reached her mid-thigh. It matched her eyes, a smoky and mysterious color. A large gold necklace adorned her neck, embellished with amethyst gemstones. Her blonde, curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, bouncing with every step. She looked up into Percy's eyes, gray meeting sea green. He felt a spark in his chest. A warmth that he had never felt with Rachel.

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the feeling, Percy smiled at the lady. He blamed the weird sensation on exhaustion and anxiousness to find someone.

"Hello," she smiled. "My names Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson," while shaking her hand Percy got down to business. "Tell me about your interests? Have you ever done any cleaning?"

"Well I like cooking and never found cleaning as a chore. I have not had much experience with cleaning as a job because I have just graduated out of college. I do not know what I want to do as a future career, but this is a start," Annabeth stated calmly. Unlike the other girls who had said they had no previous jobs in cleaning, Percy took her attitude as a positive sign. She had just gotten out of college, giving her an excuse and she said that she could take this seriously. Another plus seemed to be that she was not just grabbing the chance to stay at a pent house. She was serious about the job. Percy decided that he wanted Annabeth for the job. She sounded smart and would possibly be good at the job.

After questioning her a bit more, Percy told her the good news. Simply he stated, "You are hired."

A look of joy and elation lit Annabeth's face. She beamed at Percy, her gray eyes twinkling. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"You are the best candidate I have interviewed so far. What do you stay about starting on Monday at ?" questioning Annabeth about when she was ready to begin. It was Friday today, so she would have enough time to get packed and get ready to move to the pent house. She pondered the date, thinking if it would work. Percy imagined her looking through a mental calendar in her brain.

"Yes Monday is perfect," Annabeth replied. Percy stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Smiling, he replied, "See you then."

He led Annabeth out of the study and told the girls waiting in the hall that the position was now officially filled.

Annabeth would be Percy Jackson's new maid.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me! :D I know this chapter is on the short side, but I just wanted to give a quick background to the rest of the story. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited or followed my story! I am very grateful to y'all. :D Thank you to all who have even just plainly read the beginning of my story! Love you all and I hope you enjoy this! And are you guys kidding me? Are you fucking playing with me? Three favorites? Seven reviews? Nine follows? Thank you guys sooooooooo much!**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO and HOO is life… I wish it was mine, but it belongs to Rick Riordan! :(**

 **Chapter 1**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The doorman pressed a button, calling the penthouse to inform them someone was here for a job as a maid. The large man spoke in a quiet voice, making his words audible to only the person across the phoneline. Annabeth heard a woman's voice answer, sounding delicate and artsy in some way.

"You can go up," the doorman grunted looking bored. His red uniform brought out the red color in his face, from heat probably, making him look like a large tomato-man. Annabeth giggled inside her head, something not very likely of her to do. Annabeth Chase never giggled. Annabeth Chase also never felt giddy, like she did now. But what brought on these odd feelings? Was it the excitement for her new job? Or was it because she would be seeing Percy Jackson again?

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, Annabeth picked up her two heavy suitcases and made her way to the elevator. The doorman followed her in, swiping his card through a slot after pressing the button labeled "PH". Quickly slipping out of the elevator, the doorman left Annabeth with her thoughts. Again she started wondering?

Would the pent house look nice?

Would it be a good job?

What would happen?

Why had Annabeth even taken the job? She had no intentions to become a cleaning lady or a maid. Annabeth had a bachelor's degree in architecture. The last couple years she had spent traveling the world, learning about the different architecture in varying countries in the world and about ancient architecture. She was very skilled and good at this, but Annabeth was a perfectionist. She wanted to know a lot about the art before getting a job. Annabeth wanted her designs to be perfect.

Greek architecture especially interested her. Roman a close second. When she had learned about a job opening in a penthouse that was built in the style of Greek architecture, Annabeth jumped at the chance to study it more closely. Even if that meant becoming a maid. Earning a little cash on the side to help her get started later would not hurt.

With a 'ding', Annabeth arrived at the penthouse. The doors slid open to reveal a woman with bright red hair and green eyes. Freckles dotted her pale complexion, her features pretty and slender. She had a white short sleeved tee-shirt on and paint splattered jeans. A paint brush resided in her hand, its tip a vivid shade of red. Annabeth suddenly felt overdressed in her blue pleated skirt and cream top.

"Hey, I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's wife. You've met him. And you must be Annabeth," Rachel stared Annabeth in the eyes, smiling meaningfully. She had an aura of confidence surrounding her, as if she was close to Annabeth. Confident and exotic, the two words summed Rachel up. And kind. Very kind and lucky.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Dare," shyly Annabeth replied. Rachel laughed as if Annabeth said something funny.

"Don't call me Mrs. Dare! That's silly," her eyes twinkled as Rachel clutched her stomach, still laughing. "Its so formal. Plus it makes me feel old. You must be around my age, twenty-six."

Smiling slightly, Annabeth nodded. She was twenty-six. Hardly waiting for Annabeth to reply Rachel had started talking again.

"Well welcome! You'll love it here!" taking one of Annabeth's suitcases, with a pattern of yellow and gray stripes. She started walking, "Follow me."

Rachel moving aside, Annabeth could see the room in front of the elevator. The interviews for the job of a maid were held in a different location, a study or something of the likely. The room in front was beautiful, a breathtaking sight. The ceiling was a dome painted in the colors of rich gold and light cream. Statues stood in nooks and crannies and a wide staircase led to an upstairs floor. Doorframes led to different rooms that Annabeth could not see. The penthouse really was based on Greek architecture.

Rachel led Annabeth down winding corridors and through amazingly decorated rooms, the blonde gawking at all the wonderful architecture. She just couldn't believe she was going to be staying in a place of such beauty. In a pent house with columns and statues of the greeks. Finally, Rachel stopped in front of a door. It was made of a dark wood and surrounded by column's on the wall.

"This is going to be your room. It is nothing special, but it does have quite a lot of space. Hopefully you can make yourself feel at home. The Greek architecture is a bit odd, but you'll get used to it," Rachel spoke in the voice of a tour guide. Gentle and kind, but yet bored and jumping for the chance to get away.

"Thanks," Annabeth replied, "It's so beautiful here."

Staring off into the distance Rachel freamily replied, "It is. I'm an artist and this place is so inspirational…"

Jumping out of a trance, Rachel yanked the door open and led Annabeth in. What the redhead had called a room was really a suite. With Rachel in the lead, Annabeth was shown her bedroom, a small guest room, a kitchenette, two bathrooms, a decent sized study and a sitting room. It all was quite spacious, as mentioned before. Everything was white, creme and gray. From velvet curtains to fur carpets everything was in this beautiful array of colors.

"So, this is your room!" Rachel peppily announced. Placing Annabeth's suitcase by the large bed in the bedroom, she flopped onto an armchair which was precisely and elegantly placed near the bed. As Annabeth placed the suitcase she was carrying down, Rachel continued talking. "Do you want a tour now? Or do you want to settle down first?"

"Tour now," Annabeth shortly answered. The next hour was spent touring the large penthouse. The master bedroom. So many bathrooms. Studies. A library. A movie theater. A large kitchen. The dining room. All exquisite and exotic. All beautiful.

Annabeth fell asleep that night thinking of the stunning architecture. And of the stunning Percy Jackson that inhabited this home.

 **A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! School just ended for the year for me and there was a lot of work packed up there. I will try to update more over the summer, but I will be in Poland during July… with no internet! The torture! But I will try to write a few chapters so I can post them when I get back. And again, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! It means so much to meeeee!**

 **Sweet Cats: Thanks! Your so sweet! :D**

 **IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl: Love you too friend! Your story is just so amazing too!**

 **HispanicThug: Percy's family needed the money and Rachel was rich, it will be explained further in the story. And thank for your wonderful review!**

 **Guest: What do you mean by "He still has to stay I do". Percy and Rachel are already married, they are not still engaged.**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Thanks! :)**

 **Jasper Is Golden: I do not want to make Rachel a horrible person or bitch. I am trying to portray her as kind but in the way of Percabeth :D Hope you like the story!**

 **Fantabulous Girl: I will have Percabeth further in the story, but of course there have to be a few bumps in the road (Perachel)!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, you are awesome! Thank you for all the support! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I'm sooooooooooooooo…. sorrrrrryyyyyy! I have been away on vacation where I had no internet :( and recently started a new school. But I will try to write morreeee now. Also I am experiencing a crap load of writer's block so if you have any comments or ideas, feel free to comment down below. Once again thank you IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl for all the help with my story and for being an amazing beta! Check out her stories and one-shots, they are just phenomenal!**

 **Disclaimer: I swear on the river Styx that I do not own PJO... :( I wish I did….**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth's Green Day alarm woke her from a deep slumber. Yesterday she had arrived at her new workplace, a pent house belonging to Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy Jackson. She had been led around the stunning penthouse by the exotic Rachel before having some time to settle in. The day had been full of breathtaking sights, but today was when the work began. Annabeth would really be working as a maid.

Pushing aside her cream bedspread, Annabeth stood up on her feet and gazed at the huge mirror across the room. Her half-asleep reflection stared back. Large gray eyes. Wavy blonde hair. Tan skin. Pink lips. Staring at herself, a random thought popped into her head. _Am I pretty? Am I as pretty as Rachel?_

Annabeth jumped, shocking herself from the trance. Why was she thinking of such things? It was so unlike her! Why would she think such a thing? Why would she compare herself with Rachel?

Deciding to busy herself, Annabeth started getting ready. She changed from her gray pajamas into a white top with gem stones at its collar and a red pleated skirt. White flats went with the outfit. Annabeth usually did not dress so elegantly, but today was her first day of work and she wanted to set a good impression. There was no dress code, so Annabeth decided to look nice.

She stepped into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Annabeth found herself staring at her reflection once again. Before she knew what she was doing, Annabeth started putting on some makeup. Foundation, mascara and baby pink lipstick. She stopped before she could put on more. Annabeth was not quite girly and hardly wore makeup. So why was she putting it on now? Annabeth blamed it on wanting to make a good impression.

Her phone started streaming music once again, this time Fall Out Boy's "Fourth of July". It was six thirty a.m. and it was time to start work.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy pushed his covers of and rolled out of bed. Rachel groaned tiredly, he had woken her. She stretched, arching her back. Pulling the covers up to her chest, Rachel face Percy.

"Hey baby," she whispered sitting up and leaning onto her back. She smiled into his neck and murmured, "Did you sleep well?"

Percy hesitated before replying, he had not. But something held him back. Why had he not slept well? His thoughts had been crowded by too many things...

"Ummm… yeah. I did," Percy shortly replied. He stood up, pulling away from Rachel's embrace. He headed over to their closet to get dressed. Today was Tuesday meaning he did not have to go to work today. A black short sleeved tee-shirt and sea green sweatpants would do.

Moving on to the bathroom Percy went to wash his face and brush his teeth. After finishing his daily morning routine, he went for a thirty minute jog.

Percy ran through the streets of New York, dashing past pedestrians and only stopping for red lights. He hoped the run would clear his head from the nightly thoughts. But to his disappointment, it did not work.

Percy opened the apartment door, only to have an aroma of delicious smells attack his senses. Coffee, pancakes, bacon, it all was a sudden burst of warmth. Kicking his shoes off at the front door, Percy followed the smells to his kitchen.

A blonde woman stood at the countertop, preparing a warm breakfast. Percy paused momentarily confused, who was she? But then he remembered. It was Annabeth, his new… maid. He was still getting used to _that_.

"Hiiii…" Percy awkwardly greeted her.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you there!" Annabeth announced looking startled. She turned around and leaned back onto the countertop. "How is your morning?"

"Good. I guess. You know you didn't have to make breakfast," Percy randomly burst out the last part. He felt like he was acting a bit weirdly. It was just that being around Annabeth made him nervous. Why was this happening?

"Its fine and Rachel gave me a list of things I have to do. One of them being cooking breakfast for you guys."

"A list?" that had surprised Percy. He didn't expect this much from Annabeth, especially on her first day. To be truthful, Percy really didn't expect much at all from Annabeth. He was not really sure what she should be doing. And Rachel had come up with a list already? That was unexpected.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I see this list?"

"Um, sure," Annabeth handed Percy a piece of white paper. The list read:

cook breakfast and dinner (you will be instructed on what to make)

keep the house clean

work on weekends when instructed

run errands

assist me and Percy

prepare the house for parties when instructed

*You may be asked to perform other tasks when needed

"Its just Rachel being orderly. You don't always have to do these things. She likes to be on top of things," Percy informed Annabeth. "But anyways… what do you have cooking?"

"A little breakfast. Coffee, bacon, pancakes, just something simple," The blonde went back to working. "Almost done."

"How long exactly?" Percy darted forward and tried to snatch some bacon off the plate. But Annabeth had quick reflexes. She darted forward and swatted Percy's hand causing the bacon to fall onto the counter.

"You will have to wait for _that_ ," Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy's begging expression.

"Justttt a litttttllleeee bittt!" He was leaning forward again, over Annabeth, trying to grab a piece.

"Hello there," Rachel had moved into the kitchen without Percy or Annabeth noticing. She resided in the doorway, raising one bored eyebrow at the duo. They were dangerously close in Rachel's eyes and their bantering was flirtatious.

Taking the distraction of Annabeth's flustered reaction, Percy grabbed a couple pieces of bacon. "Haa!"

He smiled teasingly before moving to sit on the island's countertop. Looking at Rachel, He exclaimed, "Annabeth's made breakfast and its delicious!"

"That's nice," Rachel came over to Percy and put a protective hand on his bicep. She smiled sweetly at Annabeth, "How was you night? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, wonderfully. Thank you again, for giving me this job."

"No problem," Rachel smiled. "I'm hoping that your stay here will be eventful."

 **A/N: SO HEY GUYS! I know this chapter was not very eventful, but again, I am having writer's block annnnnd I want to slowly introduce Percabeth! Sorry if this is OOC, I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed this and tooooo the commentssssss!**

 **IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl: Luv you girl! Thanks for the suppport ;)**

 **HispanicThug: No problem, if you have anymore questions feel free to ask!**

 **Biaxbm: I am not fully sure on how this story will end (I know, I know. I'm very disorganized.). Percy likes Rachel as a girl friend- maybe a little too much as a friend- and thought he was in love. Maybe he was, but relationships change and things happen. I'm so happy you like the story so farrrr!**

 **bookaddict1028: Thank you! 3**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Glad you liked it and sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **Samantha's Library: I sooooo happy that you like thissss!**

 **ShatteredOwl: Its awesome that you found me through IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl's profile! Do you like the new chapter? Aaaand don't you think she's a fantastic author?**

 **Guest: Wellll I updatedddd! Yay!**

 **Fantabulous Girl: Sorry for not updating sooner! And no problem, I want to make Annabeth and Rachel have a friendly relationship.**

 **Frazel: I'll try to add other HOO couples soon!**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hope you are still enjoying the story!**

 **Ninja Lordess: Yay! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIII I UPDATED AGAIN YAY I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY SOOOOO…**

 **Disclaimer: Percabeth belongs to RIck Riordan :( not meeee…..**

 **Chapter Three**

Annabeth sighed. The last couple of weeks had been very eventful. Rachel had been working her nonstop, giving her this to do and then that. But Annabeth was not complaining, she enjoyed the work. Then only part she was sad about was not seeing Percy more often. He had left on a business trip to Europe soon after Annabeth had started working for the couple. Though Percy was returning today.

Turning in the ignition of Rachel's large car, Annabeth prepared herself for the airport. She was picking up Percy and one of his friends. They were returning from Italy and would be very exhausted. She imagined a tired Percy, with his dark, messy hair and bags under his eyes. In the mental image, he looked adorable.

 _No!_ Annabeth scolded herself for thinking such things. Percy was married and he was her boss. She could not fancy herself with such thoughts.

Annabeth arrived at the airport and went to check if Percy's flight had landed yet. It had, five minutes ago. Reclining onto a seat near where Percy would exit, Annabeth made herself comfortable. She might have to wait for a little bit.

Her pencil scratching against her notebook, sketching architecture that Annabeth had been planning in her mind. It was a building, an outdoor theatre, based on Greek, open-air buildings. Getting enveloped into her own little bubble, Annabeth did not notice Percy until he was right next to her.

"What are you drawing?" Annabeth jumped at Percy's words. He was peering over her shoulder into her sketchbook, admiring her drawing. "You graduated with a degree in architecture, right?"

Closing her sketchbook, Annabeth replied, "Yes, and did you graduate with a degree in being a stalker?"

"Nope, but did _you_ major in being rude?"

Annabeth got up, smiling at Percy. Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she replied, "Oh no! How could you tell? I only minored in it!"

"Was sarcasm one of the many other subjects you studied?" Percy was facing her, a blue suitcase in his hand. Though he was obviously exhausted, Percy was grinning and bouncing on his feet. His deep sea green eyes sparkled and Annabeth met his gaze with the same excitement.

"Glad you're back seaweed brain," Annabeth used a nickname.

"You too wise girl,"

Percy was Annabeth's boss, but they were also friends by unspoken means. Both of them felt comfortable around each other, a feeling Percy could not feel around Rachel.

"Percy, who's picking us up-" A tall, blonde man came up Annabeth and Percy. His electric blue eyes crackling with tired energy. The electric blue eyes that brought back so many memories. A group of teenagers sitting in a empty library, laughing all night long. Campfires and sleepovers. Swimming in the ocean. Road trips to Long Island.

The man had at first not been paying attention to Annabeth, but now that he noticed her, he smiled. "Annabeth! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Annabeth hugged Jason. They had been friends in high school. Their large group of friends tried to stay close in college, but it did not work. Some of them were still friends while the others would text every now and then. But in the end, they had lost their connection.

"Jason! What an unexpected surprise! We really have not talked for a while. What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from Italy with my friend here. What are you doing here?" Jason raised one eyebrow. Percy had been standing by quietly, listening to the conversation, but now he spoke up.

" Annabeth here is my-Rachel's and my-my personal assistant," Percy replied with a wavering tone. He was cute when he was nervous.

Jason gave the duo a skeptical look, in his perspective, Annabeth did not seem to be a professional acquaintance to Percy. It made him question how Percy felt about Rachel. Piper could help him figure this out. Thinking of Piper, his girlfriend would kill him if he did not ask about Annabeth's lovelife.

"Annabeth are you still with Luke?"

The blonde demeanor suddenly turned sullen. A cold look spread across her features while Percy looked intrigued. Jason could only speculate why. He heard

"Luke… no. I'm not with that bastard anymore," That was all Annabeth wanted to say on the topic. Percy stared at his assistant's face, worry and shook on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But Piper would kill me if had not asked,"

Happy to change the subject, Annabeth exclaimed, "You're still together! Oh, that's wonderful!"

Jason blushed. Of course they were still together. Piper was the perfect girl for him. She was kind and beautiful. She cared about everyone. She understood Jason. And even though she looked like Aphrodite herself, Piper only had eyes for Jason. Jason did not know what he did to deserve her.

"We should meet up sometime soon," Annabeth prompted, snapping Jason out of his thoughts.

"You have to drop me off at my place anyway. Why don't you and Percy step inside and surprise Piper?"

 **A/N: So heyyyyyyy… Please don't hate me *cowers in the corner*. I know I haven't updated in forever and here comes the excuse of writes block again… I'm just having a little trouble forming this story. I know this chapter was shorter than the others, about 800 words, but is it okay? I feel like making slightly shorter chapters might be easier for me with school and everything. I might update more often.**

 **theartnerd333: Thanks for all your wonderful comments! Great idea! I'm trying to put that sort of thing in the story, but I do not want Rachel to be a full fledged bitch. I'm trying to sort of keep her as a misunderstood character.**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Glad you like it! :D :D**

 **clo7615: I'm glad you think my story is unique! Thank you!**

 **Jaszminee: Thanks! I'm to try to get more writing done!**

 **Ninja Lordess: I'm happy that you still like the story! I just read your story and it's amazing!**

 **Shattered Owl: :D I'm glad you like it! Any ideas on how I can make it better?**

 **Guest: I have a really long response to your short two word comment, "Dead story?". You can say I was being lazy, avoiding my responsibilities for a while. I was procrastinating. All the wonderful comments I had recieved on my story had made me feel wonderful, but I was left thinking "They like my story, it will be okay if I don't update this week". But no, its not okay. So thank you for your comment. I shocked me back to life. I didn't want anyone believing this story was done. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: AND IM ALIVE. Sorry for not writing :( I am very lazy and need to prioritize my life. And then there is the living hell of school. Thank you too my wonderful beta, IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl, for being so helpful and an awesome friend 3**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me. *weeps in the corner***

 **Chapter Four**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The car ride to Jason's apartment was full of nervous energy. Annabeth could not wait to see her friend, Piper. The last she had seen of her once best friend was during junior year of college. The girls were studying on opposite ends of the United States and it was very challenging to keep in touch. They decided that they would text for the travel was too costly. But that connection faded away too after time.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, sitting next to her in the passenger seat. He looked awkward, but energetic at the same time. Maybe she and Jason were putting him in an uncomfortable position with their talk of memories. Jason did not notice.

"And that one time when we trashed Mr. Kane's house! That was awesome! He didn't suspect us at all," He spoke quickly, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think he suspected Leo. Who wouldn't!" Annabeth chimed in. She couldn't help but grin. Remembering their high school days was wonderful. Turning onto a side road, Annabeth stopped by a large apartment complex. "We're here!"

The building was built of light red material with dark wood accents. The weak rays of the dying sunset light gave the apartments an eerie look. They still looked beautiful. Warm light shone through the large windows, Annabeth could imagine happy families laughing at their kitchen tables and eating dinner.

Stepping inside, she noted that the inside of the building was as nice as the outside. Velvet carpets, dark wood, red lounge chairs and rusting chandeliers gave it and an old hollywood feel. Annabeth took in the scenery, it was inspirational to her.

 **Jason's POV**

Apartment 406. Jason put one hand on the door and motioned for Percy and Annabeth to be quiet.

"Guys, I'll step inside and you follow a little bit later. Okay?" he quickly instructed before turning the key and opening the door. "Piper! I'm home!"

Piper ran to Jason from the kitchen. She flung her arms around his torso as he picked her up and swung her around. Jason kissed her on the lips. He was a little embarrassed that Percy and Annabeth were watching, but he had to seem perfectly natural.

"I've missed you!" Piper looked perfect like always. Her brown hair was messily pulled back into a bun and she had minimal makeup on. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled.

"I've missed you too, beauty queen."

"How was your trip?" she stared up into his eyes and Jason smiled. Piper was _his_ girlfriend. For some reason, he could not believe it. Every single day, Jason felt like he was falling in love over and over again.

"It was wonderful," Jason smirked. "I brought you a surprise."

"What is i-" Piper was cut off by Annabeth springing into the room.

"Suprise!"

The brunette squealed with joy and hugged her friend. "Oh my god, Annie! I haven't seen you in ages."

"I've missed you too," Annabeth laughed. She looked happy, but bewildered. Jason felt the same way. He had not expected that being picked up from the airport would end in a reunion with one of his high school friends.

"What are you doing here?" Piper questioned curiously.

Percy answered her question, "Annabeth picked me and Jason up from the airport."

"Oh my god, are you guys together?" Jason's girlfriend was bursting with excitement. She was very delighted to be seeing her friend and wanted to find out about everything that had happened since the last time she had seen Annabeth.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth both stammered at the same time.

"I work for him!"

"She is my secretary."

Piper glanced at Jason and raised an eyebrow. He was not the only person who noticed how they were acting. Annabeth and Percy seemed very couple like and they looked good together. Both of them were blushing furiously, Jason guessed they had some feelings for each other, but they would not admit it.

"Are you still with Luke?" Annabeth's expression changed drastically with Piper's question. She grew pale white, the rosey pink draining out of her cheeks. It was Jason's turn to glance at Piper, frantically motioning for her not to ask.

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth replied. "I would rather not talk much about this. I am not with Luke and nor will I ever forgive him for the things he has done."

The blonde tried smiling, but it looked more like a grimace. Jason felt bad for her. Clearly, she had gone through a tremendously painful experience with Luke. As curious as he was, he decided not to look deeper into what happened.

"I'm sorry," Piper hugged her friend once again.

"No, it's fine." hugging her friend, Annabeth tried to compose herself. It did not work very well. "We will have to leave soon, I think Rachel is waiting for you."

Percy checked the time on his phone. "I think so."

Annabeth was handed a piece of paper with Piper and Jason's new phone numbers.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to get our old group back together?" Jason asked the two girls.

"We have to do some planning." replied Annabeth.

She quickly texted Thalia the exciting news. _Guys who I just saw at the airport?_

 **Percy's POV**

Shortly after, Percy and Annabeth retreated to the car. Annabeth reached for the driver's door, Percy had the same idea. Their hands connected and both started profusely blushing. Percy wondered what Piper had thought when she questioned if he and Annabeth were dating. He did think Annabeth was pretty and amazing. She was perfect, smart and any man would be lucky to have her. But he could not think that way. Even though his marriage with Rachel was a bit rocky, Percy was devoted to her, he was loyal. Well, at least he thought he was.

"I'll drive." Percy instructed Annabeth to sit in the passenger seat.

The drive to apartment was awkward. Annabeth decided to break the silence. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was great. Italy was very scenic and beautiful," lost in thought, Percy smiled.

"Did you miss New York?"

"Well of course I missed New York, my home is here. I bet you thought it was a bore here though. After all, I was not here." Percy replied to Annabeth's comment smoothly, almost flirtatiously. Any thoughts of Rachel did not cross his mind. Annabeth was easy to talk to and she would always surprise him with her intellectual comments.

"It was a bore," Annabeth smiled at him. "You're lying about Italy, it was boring because I was not there."

"You're right. You would have made it way more exciting."

They were at the apartment, parked in the designated spot. Percy stared into Annabeth's eyes. Grey met sea green.

Percy kissed Annabeth.

It was a sweet and passionate kiss. Light, but intense. The kiss was nothing like Percy ever felt before. With Rachel, their kisses were very fierce. Percy always felt like Rachel was showing him that he was hers. But with Annabeth, it was perfect.

And then it was over. Annabeth opened her car door and ran away, her eyes showing surprise. She slammed the car door behind her. Percy took a deep breath. What had he done?

 **A/N: HEYYYYYYYYY! I'm changing some things up in the story. Technically, Annabeth will be the 'maid', but her job is more classified as a secretary. And Rachel will still be a good huuuuuuman being, but I want to kind of portray her as possessive. It will be explained later why she acts like that. ANDDDDDDDDDDD PERCABETH KISSED YAYYYYAYAYYAY! Hopefully I'll update soon :3**

 **Val: I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**

 **theartnerd333: YAYAYAYAY THANK YOU SO MUCH! And Rachel is gonna get sassy ;)**

 **clo7615: I'm happy that you liked the reunion between Jason and Annabeth. Was the one with Annabeth and Piper equally as good?**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Thank you! 3**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: So punny ;D**

 **Shattered Owl: But all readers have great opinions. I am glad that you like the story!**

 **Greekly Chic Chick: I understand that "young padawan" is a Star Wars reference, but I do not understand it for I am not in the fandom. :3 XD**

 **Geekly Chic Chick: Thank you soooooo much!**

 **Jaszminee: Percy and Annabeth did not know each other in high school. They just meet when she gets the job. I am trying to update, but I failed at updating quickly again. School sucks :((( YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAINNNNNN**

 **AthenaMonaLisa: I am gald that you are enjoying the story! I'm working on writing more!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: HIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHI! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. :(**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Annabeth's POV**

After getting out of Percy's car, all Annabeth could do was run and run. Run away from her problems, away from the confusion, away from Percy. Run away from the kiss.

Annabeth stopped after a couple of minutes. She was tired and panting, her face covered in a thin layer of sweat. Running was always a passion of Annabeth's. She could just burn off all her worries. Run. Run. Run.

But it was not working today.

Percy and the kiss stayed on Annabeth's mind. So she continued running. Her feet pounded on the ground in a rhythmic beat and her bag hit her hip with every step she took. It was a very soothing and relaxing beat. Annabeth still worried.

Time was nonexistent to Annabeth. It had been dark for a while now, but that did not scare her. All she wanted to do was run. The world past by in a blur. Nothing could stop her from getting away. But then Annabeth's shoe caught on the sidewalk and she tumbled to the ground.

"Ahhh!" with a shriek Annabeth came to the ground. Though it was only a small tumble, it felt much greater to her. It felt like all her problems were dragging her down. Percy. Rachel. Work. The tears could not be stopped, Annabeth sat on the sidewalk sobbing.

What did it all mean? Percy was married and very happy, as far as Annabeth could tell. But there had been those times when the dark haired man rolled his eyes or frowned when Rachel had her back to him. And he could be oddly flirtatious. Annabeth thought it was just him being friendly. Yet he had kissed her.

Shaking her head, Annabeth got up and started heading back. Where else was she supposed to go? Percy and Rachel's house was where she currently lived. Limping slightly, Annabeth realised that there was a person she could always call for help.

Annabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket. She stared at the screen. Her eyes were blurry from tears. Quickly dialing the number from memory, Annabeth sighed when her friend picked up.

"Thals, can you pick me up?"

Annabeth sat on a couch in the living room of Thalia's apartment. Knees clutched to her chest, she recited the day's events in a shaky voice.

"He kissed you?" Thalia shrieked with glee. Annabeth didn't understand why her best friend was grinning. She was usually sensible, those others might not agree if they were biased by their opinion of her appearance. Short black hair with ice blue streaks that complemented her eyes. Pale skin with an accumulation of nearly invisible freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Black clothes; today's outfit a Fall Out Boy tee-shirt paired with black ripped leggings and black combat boots. Thalia looked tough, but Annabeth knew the twenty four year old could be as sweet as sugar.

"He's married, Thals." Annabeth sternly answered using a nickname.

Thalia slyly smirked, "And describe Percy to me. His personality, actions, how he looks like, everything and make it detailed."

"Are you my English teacher now?" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Pretend it's one of those character things Mrs. Martin used to give us."

"Well lets see.. He has short, but not too short, jet black hair. It's always messy. Wait no, his hair is kind of long. Let's call it medium length. He often runs his hands through it when he is stressed or frustrated. It falls across his forehead and frames his eyes-"

"Describe his eyes," the dark haired girl dicated.

Annabeth bounced in place with a large exhale. She was getting into the description. "His eyes are a sharp sea green color. Blue and green streaks intertwined together. Just like the sea. Golden speckles. His eyes," she paused. "They're gorgeous."

"Enough! I've heard enough," Thalia sighed. "You may not admit it outright, but… well your description of Percy makes you sound like a love sick puppy."

Annabeth giggled. Thalia always had a way of making her talk, even though the blonde is quiet around most people. Her best friend always said that Annabeth was not shy, only calculating. Right now, that did not describe her. Annabeth was intoxicated with both joy from the moment and one too many glasses of wine.

Though neither of the girls drank much, Thalia has considered the evening an exception. When Annabeth arrived at her house a sobbing wreck, she has pulled out a cheap bottle of seven dollar Trader Joe's wine, kept just for an occasion like this.

Now, the alchohol sat on the coffee table with two tall glasses: an almost empty one with nude lipstick stains on the rim belonging to Annabeth and a half full one. Thalia had restrained herself to drinking only half of the glass. Annabeth just wanted to get Percy Jackson off her mind.

"Do I really?" Annabeth's mood was suddenly dark. She grabbed the glass off the bleached wood table and swirled its contents around.

"No, no, no," Thalia grabbed the wine glass and placed it back on the table. Annabeth's glass had already gone through three refills. That was enough alcohol. Thalia got up and put it away.

"But Thalssssss… why?" the blonde slurred.

"No, no, no.

Suddenly. Annabeth started crying. All this behavior was very unlike her.

"Thalia? What if I do like him?" during her drunken haze Annabeth's realization came like a lightening strike. Percy sweet, adorable and perfect. It seemed like such a childish thing to say, but Annabeth had a crush on him. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Hearing this outburst from her small kitchen, Thalia rushed back with a large glass of water. "Oh Annie!" she softened up. "Calm down, drink this and try to straighten up."

Annabeth glanced back at her friend with a confused gaze. She brushed down her hair and wiped away a few tears. "Thalia what are you doing?"

"Calling this 'bastard', who is messing with my best friends feelings."

 **A/N: This chapter took me forever to write, partially because of my extreme procrastination and partially because I did not know how to have this moment happen. I wanted to show Thalia and Annabeth's great friendship and how Annabeth is coping after 'the kiss'. I must have rewritten it about six times, butttttttt I finally settles on this. Thanks to IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl for being an awesome beta and my Thalia in real life :)**


End file.
